Kalieya Sunblood
Kalieya was born after her sisters, Uruviel and Antemi Sunblood. They grew up together in Quel’thalas and loved every minute of it. Herself and her sister Uruviel attended the Church of the Light in doing so, both being priestesses. Her sister Antemi was a rebellious one, the little bouncy, bubbly one at that. The three loved each other dearly. Afterall, they were all they had after their parents were shipped out to the armed forces, and all you have in your life is your siblings. You never want to betray or harm them, they’re always going to be there. The attack on Quel’thalas wasn’t pleasant. Kalieya tried her best to wield the Light as best she could, not knowing she’d get separated from her sisters. She couldn’t save them all.. though something in her heart has her believing they’re still alive. In despair, she followed her fellow priestess, Liadrin in hopes for salvation and renewal. She prayed every night, wishing for her sisters’ safety and hoping one day to be reunited with them. She never prayed for Kael’thas, but hoped he was well, too, for he was the Prince and his father was just murdered by Arthas. She knew they were alive, therefore it was her duty and goal to search for them. It shouldn’t be that hard.. right? After hearing of Liadrin’s abandonment of the Light, she too followed. Not out of idolizing her, but because she heard also of Magiser Astalor Bloodsworn’s achievement in Silvermoon. She too wanted to be a part of Liadrin’s knights that were known as Blood Knights, she too abused the Naaru named M’uru. She didn’t exactly love it, but she took this new power as hope in finding her sisters and new insight on what potential she wielded. She put on the plate of the Blood Knight, did all the trials and passed. Not with flying colors, but she did do very well. One day as she was reading a book, laying by a tree in knowing she’s doing a fantastic job in her aid in keeping the city of Silvermoon safe, she smelled the eerie smell of misused arcane and abused substances throughout the city. It was Kael’thas and felbloods. She tried to run and see what all the commotion was about, but instead she was too late. Already had Kael’thas taken M’uru and left several magisters dazed, citizens in awe. She felt bad for all that depended upon M’uru, even her own self felt as if something was missing. She watched as the Initiates cleaned up the place, she observed the scene as if the whole disaster of Quel’thalas happened all over again. As Lady Liadrin went off to speak with A’dal, Kalieya stayed behind and looked after the city as she has been doing. But instead of reading a book by a tree, not paying attention to things, she tries to keep herself vigilant and only grants herself a small break every now and then to sleep or have a life. Kalieya wheeped at times over her sisters and the loss of M’uru, but instead of appointing herself as a Crusader (Ret Spec) of their ways, she kept her protective and Guardian (Prot Spec – I looked up each talent tree’s personalities and asked friends) nature of her people. She wanted to provide a good atmosphere to those who spit on the corrupt and bastard Blood Knights. She’s one of the very few that still kept her nature before Arthas’s attack. Keeping her sisters’ memory, she hoped and pleaded they found their way into the city.. with this, while she’s on duty, she sometimes looks around for them. People say she’s in denial, she believes it’s hope. Faith is what keeps her drive to wait for Liadrin’s return and faith is what keeps her knowing her sisters are still alive.. somewhere. At one point, she thought it was hopeless. She moped until a chance of great power hit her. She was in line to be a Master. Eager with this, she trained and still trains hard and vigorously to gain this title of respect, power, and the highest below Matriarch that doesn’t require training Initiates and Adepts. Besides trying to find her sisters, she also had a secret craving for power. She wanted respect and all that included in becoming a Master of the Blood Knights’ package. Although she has that fettish for that kind of power, she still keeps herself sane enough to be one of the “nicer” Blood Knights because of the others around her. She still accepts the fact she abandoned the Light and also abused M’uru’s power, but Kalieya believes if it was his fate there was nothing she could’ve done to change that. Mostly keeping to herself now, she isn’t one for starting a conversation but has stories to tell if one’s willing to listen. She has been known to visit Quel’danas frequently to observe the new changes and offer and help as she was a part of the Shattered Sun Offensive and had taken her own liberty to maintaining an order in her new home city. She now walks the streets alone, still trying to find a sane way of living her cut-short immortal life, oftentimes finding herself in the Horde's armed forces. Mostly on the defensive side. Character belong sto: Testracles